diathfandomcom-20200214-history
Aladix
Aladix is a member of the Knight's Guard and a former general of the Mingsheng army. Aladix is 6'2 and weighs 155 pounds. He has crimson skin and wears a large cloak. He has large black horns that curve backwards. Personality Aladix is mostly relaxed. He has a strong appreciation and loyalty for and to his friends, as well as Teima. In times of conflict, however, he can be ecstatic and deeply passionate. Aladix almost always tries to solve conflicts by negotiating, but if an enemy refuses to cooperate, Aladix will show no mercy. Relationships Allies Teima Phoebe Aladix has a great distaste for Phoebe. He believes that she is nothing but a thieving hag, and her construct, Nic, is an abomination. Aladix has displayed his disdain for Nic on multiple occasions by saying that he'd rather have Nic dead than be a burden on the group. Cynthia Aladix has a great deal of trust for Cynthia, but does associate himself with her during free time. Aladix values her as a valuable ally, as they traversed the Cave of Kimyona together and defeated many foes. But, since Cynthia is a succubus, he has thought it best to avoid contact with her as much as possible. Diath Diath is a good friend of Aladix. He has showed great trust and camaraderie for him. When Diath was disintegrated by the Beholder, Aladix was severely impacted by his friends death and attacked the Beholder in rage. However, once Diath was reborn they could once again fight together. They often find their goals aligning, which causes them to go on missions together. After they found Daku was responsible for a copious amount of sorrow in their lives, they decided to go together to defeat him. Ahmad, Oskar, Kathleen, and Samarah Enemies Cadmael Lord Tavaati Huangse Diren IV Abilities and Skills History Tomb of Kagaami He was found by Darrow in a dark corridor of the Tomb of Kagaami surrounded by burning ivy. After waking up, Darrow asked why Aladix was in the Tomb. To the surprise of both parties, it appeared that Aladix had no memory of anything besides his own name. Darrow invited him to join the party, as they would gladly accept any assistance. He then joined the others, with Tim and Verbrenn, to battle the Efreeti. As the group exited the Tomb, they ran into two men - Lord Tavaati Huangse Diren IV and his bodyguard, Vimak Dragonslayer Gathakanathi. They claimed that the treasure the group had retrieved - the Brazier of Commanding Fire Elementals - was rightfully Mingsheng's. After the group threatened him with violence, Huangse left with Vimak, but for some reason, somewhere in the back of his mind, Aladix couldn't shake the feeling that he knew the men. First Timeskip When Aladix arrived in Kandella from the Tomb, he became acquainted with the royal animal tamer, Teima. They quickly became good friends and discussed their pasts. Aladix was floored by her sad childhood, when her father had tried to kill her by drowning her when she was a baby. After hearing her story, Aladix decided to do some studying and deduced that Teima was apparently an Iceheart. Confronting her with this knowledge, Teima was taken aback, as most people rarely know of Icehearts' existence. He comforted her, though, and the two became much closer from the experience. Cave of Kimyona Aladix officially joined the Knight's Guard on their journey to the Cave of Kimyona when they needed to find the Bowl of Controlling Water Elementals. After fighting an Air Elemental, the group collectively tamed a Roc. Soon after, while the Guard was flying on its back, the Roc got struck by lightning, sending Aladix and Phoebe flying off. Darrow narrowly caught Aladix, but nobody could save Phoebe in time. Having not really known Phoebe, Aladix was not too upset about her apparent death and he thought Nic was just being a burden to their group afterwards. After making it to the actual Cave, Aladix was instrumental in the group's battle against a Water Weird because of his expertise in controlling water. Later in the dungeon, Nic fell down deeper into the ocean, and Aladix welcomed the loss. Afterwards, Aladix went down the right underwater path with Cynthia. After having a difficult battle with a Water Elemental, Cynthia and Aladix encountered an Oni who was working with the Hag Coven. Knowing they wouldn't escape the fight alive, Aladix cast Geas on the Oni and put it under his control. Aladix and Cynthia then encountered a Marid who was guarding a treasure chest further in the tunnel after their last battle. During the battle, the Marid sent Aladix's controlled Oni to the Elemental Plane of Water, never to be heard from again. After defeating the Marid, Aladix took its trident which was soon imbued with the Magical Element of Water. When the group met back up, Cadmael recognized Aladix and told him about a snippet of his past, how he had betrayed Mingsheng for Gorga. Mountain of Certain Death Aladix and the Knight's Guard, after returning to Kandella for a short while, were sent to the Mountain of Certain Death in search of more of Kandella's treasure - the Stone of Controlling Earth Elementals. After getting to the mountain, Aladix, Diath (With Lavernicus, as per usual), and Icarus encountered a Beholder. During the battle, Diath got disintegrated by one of the beasts' rays. After defeating it, they had little time to mourn the loss of Diath before they realized the Beholder had come back to life as a Death Tyrant. After swiftly defeating the undead beast with Icarus and Lavernicus, the group was immediately attacked by an Aboleth. Aladix, already done with fighting and not wanting to let any more of his party members be defeated, quickly used Geas on the beast to control it. Later, he regrouped with the rest of the Knight's Guard, along with Tim, Ahmad, Oskar, and Kathleen. Before they could converse, however, they were attacked by a Dracolich. Aladix quickly retreated to gather the water from a nearby underground lake, leaving the Aboleth to fight for him. By the time Aladix returned with his giant wave, though, the Dracolich had already been killed - and Diath was there, miraculously revived! 'Major Battles' * Knight's Guard, Tim, and Verbrenn vs. Efreeti * Knight's Guard (Excluding Phoebe) vs. Water Weird * Cynthia and Aladix vs. Water Elemental * Cynthia, Aladix, and the Oni vs. Marid * Diath & Lavernicus, Icarus, and Aladix vs. Beholder * Lavernicus, Icarus, Diath's Revenant, and Aladix vs. Death Tyrant * Knight's Guard, Aladix's Aboleth, and Tim vs. Dracolich * Aladix and Aladix's Aboleth vs. Iparu * Knight's Guard, Shuise, and Aladix's Aboleth vs. Mingsheng Marauders * Aladix, Diath, Lavernicus, Shimin, the Oni, and Aladix's Aboleth vs. Daku * Knight's Guard vs. Tarrasque Category:Characters Category:Knight's Guard Category:Mingsheng Natives Category:Mingsheng Mates